Field of the Inventions
This invention relates generally to accessories for communication devices (e.g., mobile telephones, mobile texting devices, electronic pad devices, laptop computers, desktop computers, gaming devices, and/or devices capable of linking electronically to another device or to a network such as the Internet, etc.), and specifically to removable functional components for communication devices.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many advances in computer networking and processing technology have made it possible for communication devices to include cameras that permit users to capture images. In many cases, these images can be stored, processed, and transmitted. However, there are many design constraints on onboard cameras in communication devices that can limit the weight, size, expense, shape, adjustability, and overall quality of the lensing systems of such cameras. Consequently, many cameras in communications devices are inadequate for a wide variety of photographic needs and may produce poor quality photographic images. These deficiencies cannot be addressed by existing modular or detachable lensing systems for use with conventional film or digital cameras due to significant differences between such lensing systems and communication devices, including incompatibilities in attachment structures, weight, optics, size, transportation, storage, ergonomics, and/or portability.
Many other types of communication devices besides those illustrated and described herein can be used.